The Next Alliance, A New Adventure!
by Blackscarf Dragon Ninja
Summary: The 15th Gundam Fight- with all new characters, stories, pasts, and an ALL NEW alliance!
1. Default Chapter

G- Gundam: The Next Alliance, A New Adventure!  
  
This is my first G- Gundam fic, I love the show though. This might get a little confusing   
since I'm using all OCs, but all my characters are based directly off of the characters   
from the original G- Gundam.  
  
*Disclaimer:* I don't own G- Gundam (but I wish I owned Domon…).  
  
*****  
A young man trudged through the streets of Italy on Earth: or what remained of it. He   
was tall and had the slim, lean muscularity common to Gundam fighters. His chaotic hair   
was dark though gold at the top; his eyes were a light amber.   
  
The Fifteenth Gundam Fight had just begun. And this young man was Neo- Italy's   
contender.   
  
Andrea Berchiolli had always aspired to be the greatest in whatever he did. Just eight   
years ago, when he was 10, he had first heard of Domon Kasshu. They said he really was   
the greatest, the 'Gundam of all Gundams.' He had fought for something; he had won and   
he had gotten it. Now Andrea wanted to be the next Gundam of Gundams.   
  
"Andrea, wait up!" a girl's voice cried from behind him. Andrea kept walking. "Andrea, I   
said hold up a second!" He turned to look at her briefly; then turned back and started   
walking again.   
  
This girl was his age, lithe and slim. Her hair was golden; her eyes dark green. But   
Andrea didn't care. He really didn't like this girl.   
  
"Girl," Andrea said to her, "I don't want to talk or walk with you."  
  
"But why not?" the girl called Chiara pestered. "I am your crew, Andrea, I need to know   
you better."  
  
"The only thing you need to know about me," said Andrea frigidly, "is that I don't like   
people butting on my private business and pestering me."  
  
Chiara stopped. "Fine then. I'm going to work on Donna Gundam…"  
  
"Whatever, so long as it doesn't recquire my presence." The girl stalked off and Andrea   
kept walking, thinking she really was immature.   
  
A man bumped into him. With a careless glance, Andrea threw the man over his hip, and   
walked silently forward again. People should watch where they're going, he thought. As   
he walked he looked around. The village he was walking through was ravaged. Buildings   
still smoked faintly. Garbage littered the streets and many families had sheltered   
themselves under blankets.   
"Looks familiar," said Andrea to himself.   
  
After wandering around for some time, he walked into a cold building that was the base   
of Neo- Italy.   
  
**  
"Can we trust him?" a man adressed two others. He was short and round, with glasses.   
His hair was balding and a looked perpetually nervous.   
  
"Relax, Iwa," another man said lazily. This man was tall and thin with a mass of dark hair   
and dark blue eyes. "Andrea Berchiolli is perfect for our plan."  
  
"Kaori's right," said the third man, Jagger. Jagger was extremely tall and muscled; his   
hair was dark green and his eyes the same color. "Andrea Berchiolli is young and angry,   
besides being a remarkable fighter. He will be quite useful for our purposes."  
  
*********  
That was a short chapter I know but the rest will be longer. Please review. 


	2. The Battel with Neo Norway

G- Gundam: The Next Alliance, the New Adventure!  
  
*Disclaimer: * I don't own G- Gundam, but I do claim any and all OCs.   
  
*Secondary Disclaimer: * I don't have any prejudices against any and all   
nationalities/ethnic groups that are in this fic that are evil. I just needed the evil people to   
be of some nationality, right? It's not that I like Japanese any more or less than Italians or   
Indians more than Spaniards etc. etc.   
  
******  
((flashback/ dream))  
  
A 15- year- old Andrea Berchiolli crouched behind some crates, watching the scene   
unfold in front of him with wide, frightened eyes.   
  
"Andrea!" his mother had yelled to him. "Get to safety! Don't stay here!" Then she had   
resumed her fighting. But Andrea had only been able to get so far as the crates, some   
metres away from the scene, before a laser bullet had found his leg and forced him to   
hide there.   
  
While his mother fought the officers that were attacking her, his father was standing with   
a tall, thin man with a shock of black hair. A maniacal smile was on his face, and Andrea   
clenched his teeth in anger at what he had done to their family and their village.   
  
Mr. Berchiolli had developed a stunning new technology that was extremely dangerous.   
He had vowed to keep it secret. And then- the military had come, led by one Kaori   
Ishikawa. The military destroyed Andrea's family's village and then to take the new   
technology. Kaori had made a deal with Berchiolli, and Berchiolli took it, not caring   
about all the people who could get hurt.   
  
Andrea's brother, Roberto, had been taken prisoner, knocked out by some powerful   
sedative. And then, before Andrea's eyes, his father had taken a gun and pointed it at his   
mother. Calmly, his father pulled the trigger of the gun and his mother fell instantly, a   
scream half- escaped in her throat.   
  
"The Devil Gundam will rise!" Kaori cried. "With the help of ReIncarnated, I will make   
sure the Devil Gundam will come up from the darkness and defeat everyone!"  
  
With that, Berchiolli and Kaori had recalled their men, Roberto still prisoner, and   
climbed into their spaceship. They took that new technology, called ReIncarnated, with   
them.   
  
When Andrea had finally gathered enough strength to walk back outside, he found   
nothing. His village was smoked to bits. Bodies lay, charred and black, on the streets.   
  
Then and there, he had vowed to revenge his mother, reclaim his brother… and defeat the   
evil Kaori.   
  
((end flashback/dream))  
  
  
Andrea jerked awake. "You are no father of mine," he hissed to his invisible father. "I   
will avenge my family and friends!"  
  
"Andrea?" Chiara said, sticking her face in his doorway. "Are you up?"  
  
"Looks like it," he replied. "Now go away. I've gotta change. Then we can go look for   
Kaori and his henchmen again."   
  
"Okay, but I'm going to eat breakfast. You should eat some too," she said.   
  
"Go eat, then," Andrea answered impatiently.   
  
Accordingly Chiara left and Andrea changed into his normal clothes. He ate no breakfast   
but waited, with little grace, at the door of the dining room. He caught Chiara's eye and   
motioned for her to hurry up. She glanced at him but pushed her plate to the center of the   
table, the knife and fork crossed on its center.   
  
They were walking outside a few moments later.   
  
"I heard something about how Neo- Norway had some dealings with a man with a dark   
purpose, called Kaori," Andrea informed Chiara.   
  
"So you think they could still be connected?" asked Chiara. "The 14th Gundam Fighter   
isn't the same one as this 15th one's."  
  
"You never can trust anyone," Andrea replied. He strode up to the Neo- Norway base.   
  
"What do you want?" a guard demanded of Andrea and Chiara.   
  
"I want to see the Neo- Norway officials," he replied.   
  
"I'm sorry, the officials aren't seeing anyone," the guard said. "Who is this?"  
  
"I'm the Neo- Italian fighter," Andrea said.   
  
"I can't make any exceptions," said the guard, not very regretfully. He started to speak   
but was cut off by a fist in his nose. He sank to the floor as blood poured from his nose.   
Andrea took his baton and struck the man on his head. Then he calmly wiped his bloody   
fist on his pants.   
  
"Let's go in," he said to Chiara.   
  
The girl, a little taken aback by this display of violence, hesitated a moment before she   
followed the Gundam fighter into the base.   
  
They walked to the VIP room, where they were stopped by yet more guards. "Them in   
there's not seeing anyone," one of them informed the two.   
  
"Well, we're seeing them," replied Andrea. His fists and hands flashed in and out, and in   
a few moments the guards were knocked unconscious.   
  
With not a second thought, Andrea opened the door. Inside, there were three men. One,   
who was tall and looked like a Gundam fighter, was standing with his hands on the table.   
He had chaotic, light brown hair and violet eyes. Another shorter one looked nervous,   
and wrung his hands together. And the last one was looking angry. Andrea and Chiara   
paused unnoticed by the door.   
  
"No!" the brown- haired man exclaimed. "I will not use the Gundam Fight to capture him   
for you!"  
  
"But," protested the nervous man, "your last Fighter did…"  
  
"Liefson is not our previous fighter," said the third man coldly. "I, nor any member of the   
Neo- Norway team, will accept your offer."   
  
"Thank you, Larson," said Erik Liefson. He was still looking angry. "There is your   
answer. Now go! And never bother us again!"   
  
Meeting the cold stares of both Erik and Larson, the nervous man quickly departed.   
Andrea and Chiara flattened themselves against a wall, but the man was hurrying by,   
paying no attention to his surroundings. Soon afterwards, Erik came striding out.   
  
Standing up straight, he was even taller than what Chiara and Andrea had seen from the   
doorway. Though Andrea himself was a good 6'5", this other man towered over him.   
Nevertheless, Andrea walked up to him.   
  
"I want to know some information," he said.   
  
Erik turned. "Excuse me?"   
  
"You heard me," said Andrea. "I said I want some information. Pertaining to your   
previous Gundam Fighter. And what you are planning now."  
  
"I think you've been standing outside the doorway for enough time to hear that I have   
nothing to do with the previous Gundam Fighter from Neo- Norway," Erik replied coldly.   
  
Andrea was startled for a minute. {How did he know I was outside?} he wondered. Then,   
seeing Erik turn to walk away, he spoke once more. "We have business to discuss," he   
called.   
  
Erik looked back. "I have no business with you," he replied, "Neo- Italian fighter. Now,   
if you will excuse me, I need to go and train." With that, Erik Liefson strode away   
calmly, not offering any more words of parting.   
  
"Andrea," started Chiara.   
  
"Sh!" he shushed her. "He's training, huh?" Andrea smiled slightly as an idea came to   
him. "Come on, I've got some fighting to do!"  
  
**  
A quarter of an hour later, Andrea had managed to sneak into the training wing of the   
Neo- Norway base. The wing was huge, with many rooms. All they had checked were   
empty. Ah- the last doorway!  
  
"Andrea, you really shouldn't be doing this," said Chiara, worried. "If anyone catches   
you- if Erik decides to accuse you of trying to sabotoge him- then you could be   
disqualified from the Gundam Fight!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing," he whispered to her. "If I can get the information from this   
Erik Liefson guy, then I can avenge my mother and brother!"  
  
"And if he doesn't have the information?" interrupted Chiara.   
  
"Be quiet!" he hissed back. "I'm going in now."   
  
Andrea walked purposefully into the last training room, light pads on the floor. Heavy   
punching bags and kicking posts lined the room. At the far end stood Erik, shirtless, hard   
at work demolishing the bags and posts.   
  
"Erik!" called Andrea, has he strode to the other man, similarly shirtless. Loose trousers   
covered his legs.   
  
"I said go away, we have nothing to discuss," answered Erik. Even as he said it though,   
he turned and engaged Andrea in sparring. Andrea fought back, though Erik proved to   
have more than mediocre skill of fighting. Erik grinned as he hooked to Andrea's head.   
"You're good," he said, as Andrea ducked in and under the kick, coming to uppercut   
Erik's chin.   
  
"Give me the information I want and I'll let you go," Andrea replied.   
  
"There's only one way to settle this," said Erik, annoyed now. {All the same, you gotta   
give him points for persistancy.} "I challenge you to a Gundam Fight match!"  
"You're on!" replied Andrea. {Now I'll get what I want.} "Come, Donna Gundam!" he   
cried, as Erik called,  
  
"Viking Gundam!"  
  
Both were outfitted inside their Gundams and they started fighting. For every punch or   
kick that Andrea aimed at Erik, he had a block or parry to reply. But Erik wasn't able to   
gain the offensive, and soon his defensive strategy weakened him a little.   
  
"Thunder Hammer Strike!" yelled Erik, as he used his newest attack. Donna Gundam   
leapt up just in time and landed closer to Erik.   
  
"Now I will finish you and gain victory!" Andrea declared. He blocked the Hammer   
Strike and readied himself for his own attack. "Final Flash!" With this, Viking Gundam   
fell and Andrea came up to it. "Now tell me what I want to know."  
  
"I still… don't know anything," protested Erik.   
  
"Andrea!" Chiara yelled. He looked down.   
  
"What?" he asked, none to nicely.   
  
"Maybe he's telling the truth," she said firmly. "We both saw him earlier today. I doubt   
they have anything to do with Kaori at all now!" She turned to Erik. "Am I correct? You   
really don't know anything?"  
  
"Yes, lady," replied Erik. "I know nothing of what you desire!" He stared at Andrea,   
meeting his gaze firmly. After a while, Andrea broke away.   
  
"Come on," he said to Chiara. "He doesn't know anything."   
  
"Andrea," called Erik after him. "Good fight. I look forward to battling you again."  
  
Andrea stopped, but didn't look back, nor did he reply at all. He continued on his path   
with Chiara behind him.  
  
*********  
Okay, Chapter 2 completed. Please review? This is my first G- Gundam fic, but tell me if   
any of the technical details are incorrrect.   
  
And if anyone else here plays M.U.G.E.N, then yes, I did get Andrea's attack from   
Vegeta's Final Flash, but if you don't play M.U.G.E.N, then 1)don't pay attention to this   
and 2)get it! It's the greatest DBZ/ DBGT game. 


End file.
